


Such A Treat

by gigi42



Series: Such Good Boys [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: D/S concepts, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in the Such Good Boys verse for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Treat

 

* * *

  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine whines. He wriggles in place under his boyfriend’s body as Kurt continues to nibble on his neck. The movie plays on, forgotten, in the Hummel’s dark lounge.  
  
“Shh. Not finished,” Kurt mumbles as he scrapes his teeth over a tendon. His hands tighten around Blaine’s wrists to keep him pinned against his couch.  
  
“No- uh,” Blaine gasps out. “No marks, Kurtie. Oh! Uh- My dad will freak.”  
  
Kurt hums into his skin and leans up to tease Blaine’s earlobe between his teeth. “But Daddy will love it.”  
  
“Oh God!” Blaine cries out as he bucks up while his boyfriend grinds down against his hard dick. “Oh! Kurt!” Blaine’s eyes slide shut as Kurt keeps biting at his neck while thrusting against him. He whimpers again.  
  
“Ease up, baby. You’re gonna make him come,” Burt says quietly from his arm chair. “And you haven’t even got his pants off.”  
  
Kurt chuckles lowly. “But you’ve got yours off, Daddy.”  
  
Blaine’s eyes pop open and he stretches his neck further to wanting to see his boyfriend’s father jerking off while watching them.  
  
“You wanna suck this lollipop, Blainey?” Burt drawls as he slaps his thick cock against his belly.  
  
Blaine wriggles against Kurt’s body once more, unable to move fully, his arms still pinned.  
  
“I’m gonna suck his first,” Kurt mumbles as he ducks his head back down to nip at Blaine’s neck again. The erratic knocking on the front door has Kurt pull his head up to check with his father.  
  
“It’s your turn, baby.” Burt says, sending his son off to hand out candy to the neighborhood kids. He drags himself out of his chair and kneels next to the couch, holding his cock out. “C’mere, Blainey. Come an’ suck Daddy.”  
  
Blaine grins and opens his mouth, taking the heavy cock between his lips and teasing the head with his tongue. He watches Kurt’s father shudder and sucks up a long pulse of pre-cum, letting it smear on his lips. A groan from the doorway tells him that his boyfriend is watching.  
  
There’s another knock at the front door.  
  
“Go on. Your turn, Blainey.” Burt daubs another dribble of his pre-cum over Blaine’s puffy lips as decoration. “There. Perfect. Go on, boy. Hand out that candy.”  
  
Blaine pulls himself upright and adjusts his cock in his pants so his hard-on isn’t quite as obvious and walks towards the hallway. The last thing he hears as he grabs the candy bowl is his boyfriend’s father telling Kurt to kneel in the other room.  
  
He opens the door with a wide smile, pushing the bowl out for everyone to take something as he compliments their imagination, letting them head off quickly.  
  
Licking his lips and moaning at the taste, Blaine can’t help but wonder exactly what sort of treat he might be in store for later if this is Mister Hummel’s idea of a trick. What Blaine does know is that it involves rope and edible body paint. And Kurt. And that sounds perfect. Up the hallway, Blaine bites his lip as he hears Kurt’s dirty moan. This Halloween will be  _such_ a treat.


End file.
